Want to be Loved
by Invaderk
Summary: [RLNT] After the fatal night in HBP, Tonks gives Remus a good talking to about their relationship.


A/N: More Remus/Tonks. I'm going through a phase. For a while it was just Ron/Hermione. Now it's Remus/Tonks. What can I say? I love it. Maybe too much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… especially not Harry Potter.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Want to be Loved **

I had tracked him down at long last. Well, actually, it was more that I followed him home. I know I shouldn't have, considering the circumstances. Albus Dumbledore died today at Hogwarts. It was terrible. Remus had, once again, turned me down, though everyone was clearly on my side. I don't understand him sometimes. Can't he see that I don't care?

Anyway, I followed him to Grimmauld Place, where he was staying. He had sold his house for some extra money, the poor man. That's another thing with Remus: he doesn't want to be with me because he's poor. That is, in my opinion, lamer than lame. I have enough money for five of me and I wouldn't mind sharing it with the person I… well, with Remus.

He opened the door to Number Twelve and I followed him inside. I knew he liked me as much as I liked him. The only hard part was getting him to loosen up and _be_ with me. I had been trying to persuade him since I began following him home and he said nothing the whole way. Occasionally he had made some sort of grunt, but besides that, I got nothing.

"Come on, Remus!" I exclaimed angrily as I closed the door behind me in the dark house, not caring if I woke up Sirius' mum. "Stop being such a prat!"

He smiled at me, something I thought he'd forgotten how to do, and arched a brow.

"Now, Now, Nymphadora," he said lightly and kept walking.

I had to jog to keep up with his long strides as he went down the long hallway towards his room, where he could safely lock me out. Making my expression as stern as I could, I kept up with him. How I hated when he used my first name! And yet, my heart didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but _come on_! Didn't you hear what Arthur said? 'A little more love in this world'," I said firmly. "Don't you want to be loved?"

He stopped, a grimace on his face as he closed his eyes. He turned to me, slowly, and I wondered if I had said the wrong thing. I backed off half a step and watched as Remus had a silent argument with himself. He wasn't saying anything, but the look on his face made it apparent that he was thinking very hard. I waited for the verdict. To my utmost surprise, he opened his eyes and took my hands in his, staring down at me – a wolf staring down at a child, some cub that didn't understand.

"I wanted freedom," Remus said in his slightly hoarse voice. "I wanted justice and I wanted respect. But more than anything – anything in the world – I wanted to be loved."

I opened my mouth to comment but he silenced me by putting his finger to my lips. My heart fluttered at his touch and I fell silent, a half-scowl on my face.

"Ny – Tonks," Remus said breathlessly. "My brain is screaming protests, but my heart is telling me that it's time for a revelation – that it's time for a change."

"You're not going to follow your heart and sweep me off my feet, are you?" My voice sounded apprehensive and my mind was dizzy.

Remus laughed and I was calmed slightly. I anxiously awaited his decision. But before I knew what happened, he had kissed me. As if he had pushed a button, my knees gave out and I fell, yelling out and grabbing the front of his robes. We toppled to the floor and the breath got knocked out of us both. I looked up from where I had fallen and saw that he looked very surprised and embarrassed with himself. I laughed.

"See, Remus? You swept me off my feet," I joked, sitting up in the hallway.

"That's not what I intended to happen," replied Remus, exasperated. He put a hand over his face to conceal his blushing. "Somehow I had a different definition in my mind."

I laughed again, grabbed him by the collar of his robes, and kissed him. His facial expression of shock was priceless. I beamed at him.

"Well," I said, smiling, "This should do just fine."

"Cheers."

I thought my heart would explode with joy at the prospect of finally getting what I wanted – Remus John Lupin. I was sure things were going to be fine when my hair suddenly changed back to its previous pink and spiky work of art. Remus eyed me appreciatively, both of us grinning. Things were finally coming together, and I was glad.

o-o-o

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: Oh the sappiness of it all. Stupid plot bunny… someone give me a gun so I can kill it. Not one of my better works, but hey, it's better than nothing.


End file.
